


Goose on the Loose

by ZombieHam



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, F/F, No Dark Room, No Storm, This Is Incredibly Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieHam/pseuds/ZombieHam
Summary: Max convinces Kate to play Untitled Goose Game.Kate gets a bit too into it.





	Goose on the Loose

**Author's Note:**

> \- September 21st is Max Caulfield’s birthday.
> 
> \- By September 21st, 2019, Untitled Goose Game had been released worldwide.
> 
> \- Pretty much as soon as it was released, Dayeanne Hutton (Kate Marsh’s voice actor) played it on Twitch, and later uploaded the clip to her Youtube.
> 
> \- This is incredibly silly. Please forgive me.
> 
> This story contains minor spoilers for the first part of Untitled Goose Game. Also the events depicted (and dialogue) are a combination of Dayeanne Hutton's video, and my own experiences playing the game.

_ ((To see Dayeanne Hutton playing Untitled Goose Game, [click this link](https://youtu.be/ZJvid_R1xxc).)) _

Max’s birthday was usually a fairly quiet affair, which was just how she liked it. Her 24th was no exception. First her girlfriend Kate took her on a romantic walk through the park, and then to the local art gallery (they were already very familiar with all the art, but still loved going there). Finally, the pair met some friends for a late lunch at their favourite café.

By the time Max and Kate got back to the apartment they shared, it was nearly 4pm. They collapsed on the couch and shared a kiss and a smile. Kate took a moment to let her long hair down before picking up her book from the coffee table. At the same time Max powered on the television and the Switch, then went to see what was new on the online store. They often spent evenings like this, always touching even when they were doing their own things. Separate, yet together.

“YES!”

Max’s shout startled Kate, who gasped and put a hand to her chest.

“Good lord Max, what is it?”

Max pointed to the screen.

Kate frowned. “_ Untitled Goose Game _? They didn’t give it a name?”

“I’ve been looking forward to it for a while, I didn’t know it was out yet,” Max said as she hit _ purchase _and began the download.

“And it’s about a goose?”

Max grinned. “A horrible, horrible goose. I think you’d like it.”

Kate looked puzzled. “Oh no sweetie I don’t think so. You know I’m not really into video games.”

“You played Animal Crossing every day for a year.”

“That was a dark time.”

“Anyway, this game isn’t like the usual ones you’ve seen me play. There’s no fighting or anything, you’re just a goose on the loose.”

Kate giggled. “Goose on the loose! That’s fun to say.”

“Right? So do you wanna play?”

Kate hesitated.

“It’s my birthday, and I would like you to at least give it a try. Just 10 minutes, and if you don’t like it then I won’t ask again. Please, Kate?”

She didn’t really want to play but _ Max _wanted her to, and she’d do anything for her. She put her book down and sighed.

“Okay. Just 10 minutes though.”

Max started the game and handed the controller to Kate, who held it away from herself as if it might explode. After a bit of explaining how to select a save file and begin a new game, Max sat back to watch. 

The white screen faded to reveal some grass, bushes, rocks and a dirt path. A prompt appeared in the corner, and Kate read it out loud.

“Press Y to honk?”

She looked down at the controller to press the right button, and a _ honk _ sound came from the television. She looked back at the screen and a smile slowly crept onto her face. She pressed the button a few more times, _ honk honk honk _, and started giggling.

The goose emerged from one of the bushes and Kate started controlling it, moving it to explore the area until she came across an old boot next to a broken red bicycle. Following the prompts, she got the goose to pick up the boot with its beak and waddle around carrying it.

“Max, I’ve got a boot!”

“I’m so proud of you!”

Some of the things Max loved most about Kate were some of her habits, automatic behaviours Kate herself often didn’t realise she was doing. Kate would often hum or sing quietly to herself as she did things. Not even existing songs, she would just sing about whatever was going through her mind at the time.

“I’ve got a boot, I’ve got a boot, I’ve got a boot hey hey hey hey.” Her voice was quiet, but even when she was singing about nonsense her voice was melodic and beautiful.

Kate would become completely overcome with embarrassment if she knew anyone could hear her sing, so whenever she didn’t even notice she was singing Max would just stay quiet and listen.

Every time Kate sung, no matter what it was about, Max fell in love just a little bit more.

-

When the goose reached the late, the opening titles appeared on screen and Kate swayed very gently in time with the soft piano music, without moving from the couch. She made the goose swim around for a while, just enjoying watching it move through the water.

“This is really charming,” she said.

Max didn’t say anything, she just watched the delight on her girlfriend’s face. After a while, Kate moved the goose out of the lake and found a bench with a sandwich and an apple on it. She picked up half the sandwich with her beak, and immediately turned around and dropped it in the water.

“Oh no! I didn’t mean to do that.”

Max laughed. “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

The goose waddled across the lawn until she came across a fenced off garden. The groundskeeper opened the gate and tried to shoo her off, then a list of objectives appeared on the screen.

“Oh I’ve got tasks! I’ve got things to do.”

Kate read the list out loud, hesitating when she reached the _ have a picnic _part.

“Whoops, I already threw the sandwich in the lake…”

Max hummed. “It’s probably still there, you can go get it.”

Kate winced. “Oh gross, wet bread?”

“You’re a goose! I bet you prefer it like that.”

“Noooooo!"

-

The groundskeeper ran from the garden to switch off the tap the goose had just switched on, and Kate took the opportunity to sneak past him and through the gate. She stood there, looking at the carrots and flowers, spoiled for choice.

“I am ready to mess some stuff up!” Kate announced before stealing a carrot and taking it back to the picnic blanket.

After getting a taste for theft, she waddled back in and tried stealing a pumpkin, but the goose had trouble dragging it and the groundskeeper stopped her. But while his back was turned, she stole a jar of jam from a nearby table instead.

“Max, this might be the greatest game ever.”

Kate distracted the groundskeeper by trying to steal another pumpkin, then directed the goose to grab the rake and start dragging it from the garden.

“Rake in the lake,” Max said, barely above a whisper.

She repeated it louder, saying it several times until Kate caught on and started chanting it too.

“Rake in the lake, rake in the lake!”

The groundskeeper was chasing the goose, but she was nearly at the lake.

“RAKE IN THE LAKE, RAKE IN THE LAKE!” both girls chanted, nearly shouting by this point.

Just before the groundskeeper reached the goose, she hit the water and dragged the rake in too. For good measure, she took it to the middle of the lake before letting go.

Both girls cheered.

“I am become goose, the destroyer of worlds!” Kate said with a cackle.

-

Kate rarely found something she was passionate about, something that really gripped her and stole her focus. When she did find something like that, she gave it her all, and it became part of her. Sometimes this was beautiful, but in a few cases it was kind of a nightmare.

The next morning, Max woke from the sudden feeling of cold air on her skin.

“Honk!”

Max opened her eyes and looked at the noise. Kate stood nearby, holding the blankets she had just removed from the bed. She had a look of mischief on her face, which was extremely rare.

“Kate, what are you-”

“HONK!”

Max covered her groan with a pillow. “The goose was a mistake!”


End file.
